


Facade - Gone

by WriteCrazily



Category: Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (TV), Jessie (TV)
Genre: Conor Scared, I just thought of this, Identity Reveal, Ross’s and Team meet, thats pretty much it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteCrazily/pseuds/WriteCrazily
Summary: His facade was gone. His friends stared at him with questionning looks. He turned, ashamed, before running off.Like he always did with his problems.___Luke had been raised in an easy environment. Rich, and although he was adopted, as two of his siblings were as well, it wasn’t much of a problem.He was sick and tired of acting as the ‘Luke’ they all thought he was. When Emma, Zuri and Ravi left for summer camp, with Jessie gone and Bertram not caring about much in general, he escaped. Never returning.His new name was Conor. He would be a gaming legend. Using his gamer tag that he was already famous by - Kid Fury - he set out to make a new name for himself.Too bad reporters never forget.





	Facade - Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest, I thought of this one day and I was like -
> 
> Why the hell has nobody done this already? I’m doing this now, suckerrrr.
> 
> So yeah. That’s my story. Enjoy!

They were sitting in Billy the Squid’s when it happened. Conor, Ashley, Wendell and Franklin were eating their - disgusting - food, ignoring the taste, wanting to make Billy pleased with his restaurant, when a bunch of reporters burst through the doorway.

Conor felt his breath catch in his throat. He recognised them. They were part of one of the most well known reporters in the world. They had done a section on - on Christina and Morgan Ross.

Back when he was his old self.

Christina and Morgan has insisted that they met their children, so one by one they did. Zuri was first - who wouldn’t want to see an adorable face on camera? Christina probably wanted to show her adorable face off to the public, while Morgan wanted to prove that any daughter and son of his could - whether adopted or not - pull of the smile.

It was safe to say she could.

After that, Ravi introduced himself, but only very briefly. It happened that he had math homework, and while it wouldn’t take him very long, Luke had conned him into doing his too - and it was two weeks overdue. They had gotten math homework every two days for those two weeks.

So, nevertheless, Ravi said hello and went back into his room, working on the equations.

Emma forced herself next, not wanting them to see Luke before her.

Conor smiled slightly at their sibling rivalry, but then put his usual exasparated expression before his friends could notice.

Emma had put on her most fashionable clothes on - and Luke had to admit, they were pretty nice on her - and talked to the reporters for about ten minutes about fashion advice. She ended on something like, “You should change your shoes, they totes don’t match with that make up, and those ear rings? Horrible!”

After that, Morgan and Christina ushered her back upstairs so she didn’t offend the reporters anymore.

Then it was Luke’s turn. He had to admit, he was one for the spotlight, but he was in the middle of gaming, and he couldn’t stop for a small chat with reporters that were only really there to meet his parents.

He went down, exchanged pleasantries, they forced him to take a few photos, him looking amazing as he always did, then he ran upstairs again, intent on beating that cheater he went up again every few weeks.

snitch_blAsTa - or something like that.

He shook his head to get him out of the flashback. Nobody had recognised him yet - and he looked exactly the same, so it was strange why they hadn’t. He had to admit, though. That was why he moved to Redwood - not much gossip got there, and although they may know the latest celebrity news, they were unlikely to know about him.

The questions he had gotten from his friends a few days after they had officially become a team made him wary, though.

“Say, Conor, I have to ask... Do you know that kid - Luke Ross, his name was? He looks an awful lot like you, sir, and you look like him too! Are you related?” Franklin asked, out of the blue. Ashley and Wendell were nodding along too, so they must have been planning this for a while.

“Who? Sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe it’s one of those things - when random people look like a celebrity? You know how often I’ve been asked that? It’s really weird,” he lied, sort of feeling bad, but pushing the guilt away.

It wouldn’t do for them to learn this early on. Later.

That’s what he kept telling himself, even as a year when by.

Conor brought himself back to the present when Wendell began nudging him harsher and harsher.

“What?” he snapped.

“Hey, no need to be annoying!” Wendell growled. Conor almost growled back, but remembered himself just in time. There was no need to be a - Wendell. “I was just gonna ask you what to do about those reporters over there.”

Conor rolled his eyes. “I’ll go.”

The three nodded - perhaps they’d been asking him for the past few minutes and he simply hadn’t heard them properly.

He walked over to them, and their hushed whispers became louder.

“ - must be him - “

“ - looks exactly like - “

“Kid Fury!”

The last one was yelled by a rather short man at the back.

“Yeah?” he asked, pretending to be cool and composed. Pretending that he didn’t completely understand everything they just said. Pretending that he wasn’t freaking out inside.

“Tell me, are you really Luke Ross?”

He felt himself going pale, falling back a tiny bit. His teammates hadn’t heard the words that had been uttered, but their faces filled with alarm when they saw his face. He looked ill, like he was going to throw up.

He almost fell to the ground, but Wendell luckily ran and caught him.

“Come on, dude,” he groaned, trying to keep up with his appearance, “don’t be doing this now, we have nationals soon!”

“Are you alright, sir?” Franklin asked quietly. Conor gave a small nod, and hauled himself up, clutching onto Wendell’s shoulder harder than necessary, trying to keep his mind away from what they just said.

“I’m sorry.” His throat felt dry. “I have to ask you to go.”

“But, Mr Ross, we’ve barely begun!” That same persistant reporter insisted. “Come on, Luke - am I allowed to call you that? - Luke, just tell us why you left.”

“Luke?” Ashley put in. Conor was glad to hear her speak. It was strange having her close but not hearing her voice, however weird that sounded. “His name’s not Luke. It’s Conor.”

“I’m afraid that your friend Conor has been lying to you, little lady,” a woman at the front put in. “His name is Luke Ross. The records and his reaction right now proves it.”

“What? No. Conor wouldn’t have kept it from us... would you?” Ashley turned her eyes to his, and he fought with himself to keep his eyes level. In the end, he lost the battle, and he gave up on his grip on Wendell.

“It’s true,” he croaked. “I’m - my name is Luke Ross. Go on. Go ask for money, or whatever. Ask why I’m actually doing work now, or why I’m not the bad boy, or why I left my oh-so-amazing life anyway. I don’t care.”

He turned, a single tear dropping, before his face hardened. 

“This is why I’ve always hated reporters. Why I was happy to finally leave my life - I was sheltered from them when I was a kid, but now you guys freaking follow me to school! Who does that to a ten year old kid?” He turned to his - probably ex - teammates. “I guess I’ll be going back to New York. Since, you know, you guys don’t want me on the team anymore. So... bye.”

______________

It didn’t take too long for him to be packed and ready to go, but then Ashley, Franklin And Wendell showed up just as he locked the door to his house.

“What do you want?” he asked softly.

“These people have been waiting outside for ages for you, sir,” Franklin replied respectfully.

“If it’s reporters, I really don’t care. If it’s anyone else - no, please. And stop calling me sir. I don’t need it.”

“They say they’re... family members?” Ashley added.

“Oh.” 

He began to walk down his driveway, ignoring the fact that there were three people still waiting outside his door, and instead went to the limo.

“Emma? Zuri? Ravi?” he asked quietly, more quiet than he had ever been before. It was strange of him, but he hadn’t ever been normal before. Why start now?

“Luke!” The three exclaimed, giving him a hug from the window. It was awkward, just like most of their sibling hugs were.

Conor found it oddly gratifying.

“I don’t go by that anymore,” he said as an excuse to say something. “My name’s Conor.”

“Oh. I guess we can get used to that. Sorry, Luke, Conor, whatever, for not coming sooner. Camp is - terrible, actually, but really fun. No WiFi though, absolutely horrible!” Zuri claimed, making him give a small chuckle.

“Dear brother, I have missed you very much. I see you still like video games,” Ravi grinned.

“And I see you’re still a nerd,” he replied, loving every second of their siblingship. “Okay, look, I don’t really know what to say. I want to stay and be Conor, but everyone knows me as Luke, and I don’t want that to happen. I want to stay as Conor, with my fr- my teammates.”

“Look, Luke,” Emma said, acting much more serious than she had the last time he had seen her, “I think that you should carry on with your life here. So what if some people call you Luke? That’s your real name, but your real friends will continue calling you Conor. You get what I mean?”

Conor did. He nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. I’m sorry. I have to go.”

He walked away slowly from the car, deposting his bag back at the door, where Franklin, Wendell and Ashley we’re still waiting. Their expressions filled with hope.

“Are you not going?”

“Who are they?”

“Are you serious? You have a hot chick for a sister?”

Conor laughed.

“Yeah, guys, I’m staying. I’d like it if you called me Conor still, if that’s okay?”

They immediately nodded.

“Okay. Okay. Cool. Er - lets get training for nationals then!”

He ran into the door, forgetting it was locked. They laughed, before helping him up. He unlocked the door and let them all in.

Conor took one last look at the limo driving off, before smiling contentedly and walking in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gonna be a one shot, by the way! I might add some stuff, but just a one shot! Thought I might add that. Leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
